


My History on AO3: S_Reincarnate and YandereKun

by Mrs_Devil



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Devil/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: I had two AO3 accounts before this one...





	My History on AO3: S_Reincarnate and YandereKun

    I had two other AO3 accounts before this one. S_Reincarnate, an account I deleted in its entirety, and YandereKun, an orphan account.

  


    I watched Yandere Simulator playthroughs and became intrigued with the concept of a yandere. Through my research on what yanderes are and their variations, I found AO3 and became overwhelmed with the plethora of stories featuring some of my favorite characters as yanderes. Then, I found the particularly naughty side of yanderes.

  


    The concepts of most of the smutty works of fiction caught my _interest._

  


    One night, I had a dream of a Yandere Michael Myers. I decided to write the short dream into a little story.

    I decided to make it a reader insert as a particular book series I was reading at the time was the same and most of the yandere stories I read were written in the reader's P.O.V. It felt easier, as I was more familiar on how to write in the second P.O.V. and had more examples to compare myself to.

    Anywho, the story was short, as it was my first time writing within my free will and through creativity rather than essays required by school, and I suddenly thought of the smutty writing that caught my interest before.

 

    I decided to write that naughty action in my short story.

 

    However, a conscious, sane Reader would never agree to fool around with her kidnapper, at least how I wrote her. Rape seemed to be where any sexual activity would lead to.

    I didn't feel comfortable about writing that at first, even though most naughty stories I read involving yandere characters did include such a heavy theme.

    The more I thought over it, I felt as if I would be promoting Rape. Saying it was okay, which it isn't.

    However, I noticed that most of the naughty yandere stories I read had the topic and rape scene described in full detail. In the beginning they always mentioned a warning of said content and tagged their work with the appropriate warnings.

    Even when reading these stories, I knew rape to be wrong without question. Which brought an abrupt realization about myself.

    These scenes actually drove some very dark sexual fantasies of mine. The fantasy of being so attractive that someone just couldn't help themselves with me drove me wild and the thought of someone being so enamoured by me that they had to connect with me in such a big way…

    Of course I would never want any of this to happen in real life, but man did it do things for me.

 

    Not only that, but I wasn't the only one.

 

    The stories I read had the same setups and others actually enjoyed the stories. People had the same dark fantasies as I or didn't seem to be critical of the author's intentions behind such content.

 

    I decided to write it with the rape scene.

  


    The day I posted it to AO3, I was nervous. I didn't know how well it would be received.

 

    People liked the story.

  


    I remember writing more to it and asked people what they would like to see next.

    Some people wanted more yandere x readers, which I was excited to write for, and some others wanted different characters with the yandere character.

    I took in everyone's suggestions and found myself quickly wearing out. I didn't like writing anymore. I wanted out.

  


    One day, one of my stories with multiple fandoms got flagged/reported for wrong tags. I added some fandoms I was willing to write for, but had no content of said fandom within. I took it as my out and deleted my whole account, stories included.

  


Two months, I think, pass.

  
  


    I had a new dream of a Yandere Mannimarco and decided to write it. Afterwards, I felt reinvigorated and I wanted to write again. I set up a new account as YandereKun, but I set up some rules. Yandere x Readers only, as that was what I enjoyed writing about. Only take a few requests at a time. Say you'll be extremely slow, so you don't feel pressured to put something out.

    It went well for a long time. I wrote a lot and really enjoyed what I was writing. Hell, I became confident enough to write my own story, Unprecedented. I was happy.

    Then, I hit writer's block. People who left suggestions of who to write for next started piling up. I felt uninspired to write. I felt like I wasn't doing enough for my fans.

    I quit. Like a coward I gave up and left what I was doing. I deleted my account, but I left my stories up this time. I was really happy with my work and didn't want to watch it all go to waste like my first account.

  
  


    And now, after about seven months, I'm back. This time, I want to do better. Overall, I'm in a better headspace and I'm going to stay on here for better or for worse this time. So, let's get to work shall we? I'll talk to you all in my first story on here. See you soon.

 

    Oh, and if you have any questions, this would be the place to ask them.


End file.
